


Happy Birthday

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [16]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: We all know I'm no good with summaries.Jane and Maura finally admit their feelings for each other (the usual).





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime after the Frankie and Nina kiss.  
> Just came back from Jane's birthday dinner.

 “Ok, well I think I’m going to go to bed. Happy Birthday, darling.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

Angela kisses Jane on the cheek hugs Frankie and goes to the guest house.

 

“I’m going to head off, anyone needs a lift.” Asks Korsak

“Yea, thanks.”

“Jane?”

“Um...I’m going to stay here.” Replies Jane

“Ok, see you in the morning.” 

 

Frankie and Korsak leave.

 

“Oh, I forgot something. I won’t be a minute.”

 

Frankie returns a minute later.

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

Frankie shakes his head.

 

“I’ll just get it tomorrow.

 

Meanwhile.

"What?"  
"You look so sexy in that dress." Replies Jane  
"Ok you're drunk, but thank you."

“Firstly it’s my birthday I’m allowed to be drunk. Secondly...”

“Secondly,”

Jane leans forward.

"Oh I...I'm sorry...I."  
"Jane wait."

Jane catches Korsak and Frankie before they leave.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I get a lift?”

“Of course, hop in.” Replies Korsak

 

Frankie looks at Jane through the rear-view mirror.

 

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.” Replies Jane

“I thought you were staying.”

“Obviously not now since I’m in the car.”

 

Frankie turns to face her.

 

“Early start tomorrow.”

 

Frankie nods and turns back around.

 

The next day at the station.

The lift doors opens at squad room floor. 

 

"So glad I caught you."

 

Maura gets out and Korsak and Jane get inside.

  
"Jane can I have a word."  
"Now is not a good time Maura," replies Jane  
"No it's fine, I’ll wait in the car"

Korsak presses the close button on the lift and it travels down.

"Have you finished the autopsy already that was quick.”  
"I haven't even started it yet."  
"Why not?" asks Jane

Maura takes Jane's hand pulling her into the nearest empty room, an interrogation room.

"What's going?"  
"I know this is not the place, but I can't concentrate on work."

Jane turns her back to Maura.

"Why's that?"  
"We need to talk about what happened yesterday," replies Maura  
"Really...I don't think we do...I told you I was drunk."  
"I know how many drinks it takes you to get drunk. You weren't even halfway past you're limit."

Jane turns to face Maura

"Ok."  
"Jane why did you, kiss me," replies Maura  
"I...."  
"And don’t say you were drunk because we both know that you weren’t.”

Silence.

"It's ok, just be honest with me."

Jane sits on the desk.

"I just...really wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a long time now...Maura, I’m...100 percent desperately in love with you, that’s the truth. " replies Jane

 

Jane sighs.

 

“I feel like I just admitted to cheating.”

 

Maura looks confused.

 

“What?”                                                                                                                           

“I feel better because this big secret has been lifted off my shoulders, but it’s worst. ‘cause I just made it awkward between us. Then you’ll start making up excuses not to hang out. And then we’ll only see each other at work if that.”

“You didn’t think about the alternative.”

“What’s the alternative?” asks Jane

“That maybe she feels the same way, you two start dating and then live happily ever after.”

"Really?"  
"Yea, well you don’t want to live sadly ever after do you," replies Maura  
"Are you serious?"

 

Maura walks over to Jane placing her lips on hers.

 

"I can honestly say I've been in love with you since the first time I met you."

“Well, not the first time.”

 

Maura nods.

Jane grabs Maura’s hand pulling her in for another kiss.

Maura pulls away first.

 

“We should probably get back to work.”

“Yea.” Replies Jane 

 

Jane presses the down button on the lift and the door opens.

They both step inside Maura presses the down button.

Jane's little finger brushes Maura's and she turns to look at Maura.

She leans forward...

 

"Jane someone might see us."

"I don't care."

 

The lift doors open, Jane and Maura jump apart.

 

2 weeks later.

Everyone is over at Maura’s place for dinner.

Maura is chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

Angela’s phone rings.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Angela steps outside.

  
Maura stops chopping.

 

"What's wrong?" asks Jane   
"You're brother keeps looking at us." 

 

Jane looks over at Frankie.

 

"Do you think he knows?" asks Maura

"How would you feel about that?"

 

Angela comes back.

 

"What are you two talking about."  
"Nothing." Jane and Maura both reply  
"Is everything alright with Ron." Asks Jane  
"Yea, he's going to be running a bit late that's all."

 

Angela turns to the sink.

Jane walks over to the table sitting next to Frankie.

 

"Hey."  
"I know you saw us kissing Frankie."  
"Who?" replies Frankie

 

Frankie takes a swig of his beer.

 

"Come on Frankie."  
"I wasn't snooping, I swear."  
"It's Ok, we were pretty public. I mean the interrogation room was probably not the best place."

 

Frankie looks at her.

 

"You didn't see us at the station did you?"  
"No I saw you here"  
"On my birthday," replies Jane  
"Yea,"

"How?"

"I...forget something, I came to find it."

"And?"

"Heard your lame excuse for a come on...you look sexy in that dress, really?"

"Well, it's worked." Replies Jane 

 

Frankie smiles.

 

"At least that's one less person to tell,"

"One?,"

"What?"

"Are you kidding, you don't think mom knows already,"

"No,"

"She lives here, "

"You think she knows?"

 

Frankie shrugs.

 

"Nah, she...she would have told me,"

"OK...listen if she had a problem with it you'do know about it,"

"Yea,"

"So you and Maura; huh, "

 

Jane smiles.

  
"Oh, my God."

“Shush”

“What’s going on?” asks Korsak  
“Nothing.”

 

Frankie mouths ‘sorry’

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I love her, Frankie."  
"Yea, I know...I'm so happy for you."

 

They hug.

 

"What's that about?"  
"I don't know" answers Maura  
"I guess he finally told her about Nina."  
"What about Nina?"

 

Angela looks at Maura.

 

"I guess it's ok to tell you, Jane is going to tell you anyway, right."  
"Nina and Frankie are together."

 

Hours later.

Jane and Maura are washing up in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, did you know about Frankie and Nina.”

“What about Frankie and Nina?” Replies Jane

 

  
"Ma"

 

Jane and Maura turn round to see Frankie behind them with a plate in his hand.

 

  
"What?."  
"What’s going on?" asks Jane  
"You're not the only one who's seeing someone." Whispers Maura   
"You and Nina?"

 

Frankie nods.

 

"Well, it's about bloody time."

 

Frankie looks at her with raised eyebrows.

 

"Yea I know, look who’s talking."

 

Jane looks over at Maura.

Maura nods.

Jane walks over to the table taking a seat next to her mum.

 

“Ma, I have something to tell you.”

“Ok.” Replies Angela 

"I've been seeing someone too."

"Ok."

"But it's, probably not who you're thinking."

"Ok."

"Ok, the thing is....um....I’m not dating a man.,"

"Ok."

"Ok? you don’t seem surprised about that. And why are you smiling."

“Jane, I’m your mother, there’s nothing I don’t know about you.”

“Wait till you hear the best part.”

 

Jane looks at Frankie.

 

“Sorry, you go.”

 

Jane turns back to Angela.

Angela is still smiling.

 

“You knew that too?”

“Like I said I’m your mother.”

"How did you find out?” asks Maura

“Doesn’t matter...let’s just say this is a big house but, walls are pretty thin.”

“Oh, my God.”

 

Jane puts her head in her hands.

 

“Wait, you two are...” Korsak 

“I know it’s a shock.”

“Only that it hasn't happened before." Replies Korsak.

 

Jane stands walking over to Maura. She grabs Maura pulling her into a kiss.

 

“Whoa, PDA.”

 “Get used to it.” Replies Jane


End file.
